I Kissed A Boy
by Shotapants
Summary: AkuRoku one-shot. Catering waiter meets an unusual boy one night, and things instantly catch fire.


**I**** KISSED A BO****Y**

**An AkuRoku One Shot.**

Axel stood out on the balcony (Read: roofless room; it was _huge_), puffing away on his cigarette and staring out at the twinkling lights of the rancid city below. His tie hung loosely around his neck (so he could breathe) and the stiff sleeves of his work shirt were rolled up past his elbows. The stupid black apron he _had_ to wear was slung over the balcony railing. Break time, thank _God_. Axel had had just about all he could take of serving fancy finger food with French names to the crowd of uppity snobs in the rooms beyond him.

He tapped the ash from his cigarette and watched it catch in the breeze and soar off, along with the blue smoke coming off of the cancer stick and off his breath.

Axel was a tall, lean-but-muscular twenty year old (By about two weeks), with an even tan, bright, acid-green eyes with clown-check tattoos under both of them, and fire-engine-red hair that sat, somehow, in manageable spikes- save the stubby ponytail he had managed to pull the bottom layer into. He was handsome, no point denying it, with cheekbones you could cut yourself on, a narrow but well proportioned nose and a generous mouth that was almost always in a permanent face-splitting grin or coy smirk. He sighed, glancing at his watch, snubbed the cancer stick out on the balcony railing and tied his apron back around his narrow waist, before turning to see in his reflection on the glass what he was doing with his tie. But the face staring back at him wasn't his own. Huge blue eyes blinked slowly at him, then the balcony door cracked open and the blue eyes stepped out into the night. Axel was taken aback by the sight of the boy standing in front of him.

He was quite a bit shorter than Axel (who was an unaverage height, after all), with blond, wind-swept hair, clear blue eyes, cupid-bow lips, and a faintly confused, or distressed look on his face. A half empty wine glass hung limp from his right hand. He was clad in a dress shirt only slightly paler in color than his eyes, black slacks and annoyingly shiny black shoes. He had a ring or two on his slender fingers, obviously no wedding ring or the like- he must've been only sixteen, tops. Axel stared- the kid was a beauty. And unsteady, swaying ever so slightly on his feet, round cheeks flushed. Too much wine?

"Hey-" Axel started, but then the kid wasn't just swaying, he was falling, and Axel moved swiftly to catch him.

"Unf." The blond mumbled, wine glass dropping with a dull thud (too close to the ground to break) and his hands came up to Axel chest and gripped his shirt feebly.

"Hey, kiddo, are you alright?"

"Too crowded." He mumbled. His cheeks were a dark red in contrast to his otherwise creamy complexion. _Not lookin' good there, Blondie._ Axel decided to keep the thought to himself as he gently drew the boy up and bought him over to the balcony railing. He couldn't help but enjoy the warm firmness of the boy's body against his chest. Yummy. "Too hot." The kid mumbled again. Ah, not drunk- heat stroke.

"S'okay, kiddo, just stand out here for a while, cool off." Axel carefully leaned the kid against the railing, keeping a hand at his shoulder. "Breathe, nice 'n' deep, that's it." The kid groaned, bringing a hand up to tangle into his yellow hair and he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"M'alright..."

"Sure, and I'm the host." Axel laughed, patting the kid on the back. "Whatcha name? I'll see if I can find your folks."

"Roxas." The kid mumbled against the back of his hand- he looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Roxas...?" Axel tailed off, prompting for Roxas' last name with a little hand gesture. The kid shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, m'parents are busy. I'll be fine ina minute." Roxas continued to mumbled, lurching forward suddenly, then bringing his head down to rest on the railing. "I don't wanna go back in there, anyways."  
"Know the feelin'." Axel sighed, glancing at his watch again- He really was supposed to be back in there, but he couldn't just leave little Roxas McCutie out here by himself, he could topple over the railing in the state he was in. "So, uh..."

"What's your name?"

Whoops, forgot about that. "Axel."

"Axel...?" Roxas prompted the same way he had just a moment ago.

"Doesn't matter." Axel grinned, leaning against the railing himself. "I'm with the catering crew, not one of..." he made a waving gesture at the people inside "those guys." Roxas nodded (kinda), closing his eyes again as one hand came up to the railing, searching for something.

"Where's my drink?"

"Uh, I don't think wine is exactly what you need right now. I, uh, can get you some water?" Axel suggested, eyeing the wine glass that still lay askewer on the concrete, a stain of wine surrounding it. It look like some kind of bizarre murder scene to Axel and his over-active imagin- focus, Roxas was speaking.

"Naw, I'm alright." He waved the hand that had been searching. "And I'm not drunk, if that's what you're thinking. I'm only sixteen." His blue blue eyes opened into tiny slits, rolling up to stare at Axel incredulously.

"I know you're not, you've got heat-stroke. I've been in this business (three years) long enough to know that. Big events, lots of people, it's bound to happen." Axel shrugged his slender shoulders in an elegant little gesture. "Don't sweat it, kiddo." The 'kiddo' pulled a face, batting a hand at Axel.

"Don't call me kiddo. M'sixteen. That means I'm legal. Hardly a kid." Axel stared for a long moment, then Roxas asked; "How old are you?"

"Just turned twenty a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh. You're only, like...four years older than me."

"Four years is quite a lot, y'know?"

"Doesn't mean you can call me kiddo." Again, Axel did one of his small, elegant shrugs.

"I'll never see you again, so I'll call ya whatever I want, _kiddo_. Don't matter to me." He smirked, rather than grinned, as Roxas attempted to scowl. At least the kid's color was starting to look normal again.

"I can get you fired for it." Shrug.

"I hate this job."  
"Why do it, then?"

"Well, when I started, it was either this or school. Now I just need the money so I can, y'know, feed myself and such." He patted his pockets briefly, pulling out a cigarette. Roxas held his tongue until Axel had lit it and taken the first drag.

"Oh. Well, can't you get another job? One you like?"

"Know anyone employing the uneducated?" Axel asked, blowing out the blue-ish smoke in one smooth gush.

"Oh." Roxas said again. He stood up slowly, lifting his head off of the railing. "Good point."

"If I had a nickel..." Axel chuckled softly, glancing over at Roxas. "You're startin' to look better."

"To you or in general?" Roxas asked, with a cool, smug grin that sent chills along Axel's spine. Had he heard that right? He must've looked stunned, Roxas laughed loudly, which sounded like a silver bell going off. "Hey," He stopped abruptly, turning his body towards Axel as well as his gaze. "Let's get outta here. Neither of us wanna be here."

"I can't." Axel said, quite surprised that he didn't splutter out anything running through his head, things along the line of; "w-w-w-w-w-what? You're a kid!" and "Sure, your place or mine?". Nope, just a simple 'I can't.'

"Why not?" Roxas said, almost pouting.

"Uh, I have work to do?" Axel gestured to his uniform, and then to the balcony doors. "Y'know, 'would you like a refill, Madam?', 'Some caviar, sir?' Remember?" Roxas waved him off with a laugh.

"I'm sure they won't mind. I'll give 'em double of whatever you earn per hour depending on how long you're with me."

"I'm on minimum wage." Axel said flatly.

"Fine. Ten times what you get per hour." Roxas had that cool smirk on again. He drove a bloody good bargain, Axel could hardly resist.

"U-uh, then- what did you have in mind?"

"A club?"

"You're sixteen!"

"I'm rich." Roxas retorted, wriggling his eyebrows in the most hilarious way Axel had ever seen. Screw it, the kid was cute and devilish and simply irristable.

"You little devil. Lessgo." Axel gave up, tossed his cigarette over the railing and waited for Roxas to lead the way.

"Hmm. Little Devil. Much better than kiddo." Roxas said absently as he moved back inside, Axel in tow (simply so he could admire the kiddo's lovely behind-hey, why not? He was _legal_, as he kept saying himself.).

No-one noticed as the Rich Kid and Caterer snuck through the crowds, into the elevator and all the way down to ground level (seven floors) where they hailed a cab. Roxas gave the address; Axel stared at him with growing admiration and hunger. _Must not act on that, big guy. He's sixteen, legal, yes, but you are twenty. TWEN-TEE, big two-O, daddy-dearest will not be impressed._ His conscience yammered away in this fashion the entire cab ride, the entire time they waited in the line into the club, while Roxas flashed a fake I.D and Axel flashed a real one, and then promptly stopped short when they stepped into the club. _Screw it, big guy. It's been months, go nuts. I'm going on vacation_. And the little voice shut up.

The club was _packed_ with dancing, bobbing bodies; all crushed together like canned sardines. The music was so loud it seemed like the walls were tremoring with the bass. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand- but definitely not out of fright- and headed for the bar. He ordered two drinks of something Axel didn't catch, and soon they were sliding into a red leather booth with their drinks (which were an amazing shade of blue), and Roxas was practically in Axel's lap. They small-talked about nothing as they knocked back their drinks, and then they ordered another round, and then another, until Roxas' cheeks were rosy and he couldn't sit still.

"Let's dance." he hollered at Axel as he got to his feet and dragged the red-head onto the floor. Axel didn't protest as Roxas' body was pressed against him, their hips grinding and hands roaming, groping and rubbing as the bobbed along with the rest of the dancers to the loud, electro-sounding music. There wasn't room to do much else but feel one another up, and again- Axel. Did. Not. Care. Roxas had his back to him, his arms up and around Axel's neck, ass delightfully pressed to Axel's groin. Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas' waist, stroking the divine, smooth skin just above his belt. And Roxas was forcing his head down, craning his neck so that their lips could meet and they feasted on another, tongues exploring clumsily, teeth catching lips and tugging lightly.

"Let's get out of here," Axel all but breathed into Roxas' mouth. Roxas nodded, taking the lead again as they pushed and shoved through the crowd until they were out the door. A cab was already parked out front, waiting for some drunk to stumble out. The pair got in and Axel barely had time to give the address as Roxas kissed him, impatient and rough. Their lips barely parted the entire cab ride, and Axel struggled to get them into the apartment building, and then into the elevator and then finally into his apartment.

Roxas didn't even have time to look around. Axel had him pressed up against the hallway wall, his hands at his hips and then popping open his shirt to expose his chest, all the while Axel's mouth was busy at Roxas mouth and neck, biting and sucking. Roxas groaned, wrapping his legs up around Axel's waist and his arms around Axel's shoulders. "Bedroom." He prompted as they writhed together, trying to make the position work. Nope, not happening. Bedroom it was.

Axel kept Roxas latched to him, one arm wrapped around Roxas' waist as he staggered into his bedroom. They fell onto the bed, their clothing flying.

"Hurry, hurry..." Roxas breathed through kisses, legs brushing against Axel's side. They pressed together, writhing, hips meeting, groaning, then Roxas cried out as Axel filled him in one quick thrust, he wrapped himself around Axel- in every sense- and they rocked together, Axel above him, grunting with the effort, occasionally swooping down to ravage his mouth and neck. It went on forever, but not long enough, they stiffened together, Roxas arched up off the bed and all of Axel's muscles tensed and they moaned in unison and it was done. Axel fell beside Roxas, not wanting to crush the boy, panting and shoving his hair back from his eyes. Roxas threw his arms up above his head, sweeping his hair back in the same motion, then let out a content little sigh.

"Much better than my parent's party..." He mumbled. Axel laughed, shifting onto his back and pulling Roxas to him.

"Little devil." He mumbled into the kid's hair, and then they both dozed off.

Axel woke with an unpleasant thudding against his temples as his brain protested at the amount of alcohol he had thrown into himself the night before. He felt stiff and sore and-and- there was a weight against him. He blanched, jerked to the side a little as he noticed the kid _sleeping against his bare chest_.

_I told you not to act on it._ Axel's conscience huffed. _Honestly, I leave for one night, and you commit a felony._ Axel groan against the back of his hand. He needed to pee and eat and scratch, not take a grilling from his own subconscious. Conscience. Same diff. carefully, he slipped out from beneath Roxas and crept out of the bedroom, stark naked, but oh well. First he relieved himself of all the retained liquid that threatened to cause a rupture somewhere, scratched all the inappropriate places, found a pair of boxers that appeared clean (_'Never cook naked'_ His dad always said. Never more helpful advice.) And went off to dish up some breakfast.

Breakfast- a feast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, English muffins, cereal and fresh orange juice, and been set out for all of three seconds when Roxas emerged, eyeing the food as if he hadn't eaten in days. He had, also, pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Gooo_oood_ morning." He chirped to Axel as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Odd, he didn't seem even mildly weirded out by last night's events- which were still a little fuzzy, but Axel got the jist of it all. These two were strangers, asides from a few shared bodily fluids and the fact that they had given each other their first names.

"Uh, morning. Sleep well?" Axel asked over a forkful of eggs.

"Wonderfully." Roxas smiled, glancing at Axel though his thick black lashes. Odd, for a blondie, Axel noticed. He was noticing quite a few things he didn't notice the night before about Roxas. The boy really was a splendid piece of eye candy.

"Uhm," Axel cleared his throat- he hated being the one to bring the 'about last night...' talk, but he had to so; "About last night..." Roxas blinked at him, inclining his head.

"Yes?"

"Uh." Axel said stupidly, "Well. It-uh- we had a few drinks-"

"Axel. Breathe." The kid, _Kid!_ smirked coyly. "Last night," he said, as he abandoned his plate and rounded the table, plopping himself right into Axel's lap. "Was fun." He took Axel's hands and placed them on his own waist, wriggling to get comfortable. "You don't have to pretend to be the responsible adult I know you are not. Now, do you want breakfast, or round two?" Over Roxas' shoulder, Axel shoveled in two more mouthfuls of eggs, chewed, swallowed, took a gulp of orange juice, and then crushed his lips to the ki-the little devil's yielding mouth.

"Oh, you are every guys dream, little devil." He muttered as he gripped him closer, their chests and groins pressing together as Axel kissed so hard, Roxas had to lean his head back.


End file.
